heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-01 Walk in the Park
It's near the end of Janet's little jaunt into New York that she's taking a little break from the Stark Expo. Ostensibly it was just to get a look at technology that Gotham might be interested in, but even the justice-seeking lawyer knows she needs to get out of the city once in a while. The possibility of soaking up a little nature and sunlight is far too appealing, so she's picked up a light lunch from a sandwich shop and headed out into Central Park. Settling herself down on a park bench with a good view of a pond, she pulls out a half-sandwich and starts to nibble. A quiet, peaceful afternoon. So far. A very peacful afternoon, Thor walking with Sif at his side. "While able to greet the Themysciran was quite the event, I would still like the chance to truly stretch," the Thunder God is saying as he strolls along, once more in his armor. He holds a hand up to Sif, as if knowing her concerns, "No tornadoes will I summon. I've no wish to destroy the village, after all!" And, indeed, Sif's mouth did open to protest but his hand coming up and his reasurrances causes the Goddess to laugh, a warm and rich sound. She gives his arm a squeeze, a make shift hug, where the are linked together. "Perhaps ... What was her name ... The red haired Lady who gave us the phone and fought with us ..." She seems to have trouble recalling Natasha's name. "Perhaps she will know of somewhere you can let loose." Now *that's* a familiar voice. And when Janet looks up and around, she can see it's coming from a familiar person -- and someone walking by his side who really only could, from what he's said before, be one person. She breaks into a surprised smile and waves in their direction, calling out: "A lack of tornadoes is always a plus. Good afternoon, Thor! How's Midgard treating you?" Thor nods thoughtfully to Sif, about to respond when Janet calls out. He looks over, and grins. "Perhaps this mortal may as well. I spoke of her to you, but come. I shall make introductions," he says to the woman at his side, even as he lifts a hand to Janet to make his way over. "Fair day, Janet van Dorn District Attroney! Midgard fares well this day, as this morning. Come, there is a goddes for you to meet this day." The blue eyed Goddess blinks as another voice is added to their conversation, her head turning to try to figure out who called out. At six-foot-two, there's not much the woman can't see either! It's the wave that catches her attention. Sif's eyes move to Thor and a smirk is given up to the God at her side, a brow quirking upwards. "Another, beloved?" And she can't help but laugh then. "You certainly do draw them to you, don't you?" "Aah. The Justicar, aye?" She then chuckles a little and winks up at him. "Do I not make proper introductions, my lord and love?" She's teasing, of course. Rising from her bench, Janet strides forward toward Sif with that smile growing on her face. "He told me about you," she says, "but I couldn't imagine meeting a woman who was as remarkable as he made you sound. I doubt I've ever been so glad to be proven wrong. It's an honor. So as he says, I'm Janet van Dorn, and I'm the District Attorney in Gotham City. You really can just call me Janet, though, both of you." At least," she adds, glancing over toward Thor with a faint grin, "when I'm not at work." To Sif, Thor shrugs lightly, murmuring with a grin, "When it rains...." The rest of the Old Nordic saying is left unsaid, for Sif needs it not to remind her of the -other- role Thor came to play for the Vikings of old. He nods to her then, motioning to Janet as his arm comes away from hers. "By all means, though I may have..." His voice trails away as Janet carries the thought forward for him. He just grins at that, giving Janet a bow of a nod, before glancing at Sif to see what she would do. A smirk and a roll of her eyes is given. "Yes, well... We're not even going to acknowledge that role, let along practice it, thank you." Sif's attention is then turns to Janet and a brow is quirked. "My betrothed is not typically prone to exaggeration when he describes a person." If ever really! "Too many years of a training. It is nice to make your accquaintance." "I'm missing something," Janet muses, glancing between the pair. "And from the way you're talking, maybe that's best. I'd offer you lunch," she continues, gesturing at the small paper bag, "but I don't think it's quite enough to feed three. Nevertheless, you're welcome to it. And no, as far as I can tell, Thor says precisely what he means to say. Not even any embellishment of heroic tales? Or do they not need it?" Thor opens his mouth to respond to Janet's musings, taking it - as he seems to take everything - literally, but when she says that's it for the best and opts to change the subject, the Storm Lord leaves it be. "I need not eat, Janet," he says to her of her offer, glancing to Sif though, a question in the rain-clouds that are his eyes. "Does thou need to eat," he asks her. Given that she's taken him for coffee.... A look is shot up to him that clearly states 'Really? You're asking that?'. Her head is then shook. "No, my beloved. I do it occasionally for the sheer enjoyment." A roll of her shoulders is given before she moves to fit herself against his side, a grin going to Janet. "Nay. There is no true need for embellishments. Not the tales my beloved Storm Bringer relays. Your legends are his life." For the most part. And yeah, Sif's bragging about him some. Surreality, thy name is Asgardians. Possibly it's the normality of the moment that's so surreal. Janet looks between the two with an amused smile, glancing back toward the park bench and... no, it probably won't hold the three of them comfortably. She snags the bag of lunch instead: "Well, I'm going to be rude and eat in front of you, then. How are you two? How's the world treating you?" Thor shrugs. Trust me, it is far safer for the world that Atlas shrugging. The grin is proof. He spots Janet's glance, accepting the bragging without comment or blush. To the bench Thor motions, cape fluttering slight at the motion. "It is not rude, for my Goddess and I know that as a mortal, you require such sustenance," he states, begining to move toward the bench. "I am quite well, my thanks to you for asking. Thus far, Midgard is... silent. I have been looking for a place to keep my arm warm until battle comes. The Themysciran made mention that this place may not be most suited for the task...." Sif gives a little shake of her head, moving with Thor towards the bench. "It is not being rude." And then she grins. "As my Lord says, we are well if not a bit restless, perhaps." Is it safe for Gods to get restless? "Perhaps you know of somewhere we may spar without the risk of damage to the city?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs